Shaving devices capable of dispensing a fluid, such as a shaving preparation or a lubricant are known, but have a number of shortcomings.
A problem associated with some prior art fluid-dispensing razors is that the fluid is loaded directly into a reservoir disposed within the razor such that, on dispensing, it may be replaced by and come into contact with ambient air or, alternatively, it may directly contact the dispensing mechanism. These kinds of executions raise the prospect of contamination, which, for a device such as a razor, is a problem that must be avoided, especially if fluid remains in the razor between shaves, allowing microbial build-up. Such an execution is known from WO 05/058560 A1.
FR-A-2 629 385 discloses a razor having an aerosol cartridge. Such devices are complex and expensive to produce. They also pollute the atmosphere with propellants and, in addition, aerosol canisters are generally not reusable, so must also be disposed of as well. This patent application also suggests replacing the pressurized cartridge with a liquid pump, but provides no details of either how to achieve that, or how to do so in a manner that maintains the product to be dispensed sterile.
WO 05/058560 A1 discloses a fluid dispensing razor having a flexible bladder filled with shaving aid located in the handle. On actuating a button in the handle, a ratchet mechanism advances a piston which compresses the bladder to expel shaving aid through holes located around the shaving blades. This execution is mechanically complex to manufacture and has the disadvantage that the non-uniform application of pressure on the bladder may result in the accumulation of shaving aid in volumes where the pressure is lower, thereby resulting in incomplete emptying of the bladder during use.
WO 05/065897 discloses an arrangement comprising a bladder filled with shaving aid. A pinch roller driven by a drive mechanism serves to compress the bladder and expel the shaving aid. This arrangement is technically very complex.
Reference can also be made to GB 2 246 314 A, which teaches a razor in which a tubular sack of soap is disposed in the handle. Upon squeezing pressure plates in the handle, spring plates are, in turn, pressurized which squeeze the sack to force soap through holes in the shaving head. Once again, the non-uniform application of pressure to the external surface of the sack, may cause soap to accumulate in volumes of lower pressure such that it may not be not possible completely to empty the sack during use.
US 2006/0150386 A1 teaches a similar arrangement to that disclosed in the preceding patent application. According to this patent application, a razor is taught in which a flexible bladder comprising shaving agent is located within the handle. Dispensing takes place by squeezing flexible regions of the handle which act directly on the bladder to compress it and expel shaving agent. Once again, dispensing in this manner may result in incomplete emptying of the bladder and a concomitant waste of shaving agent.
It would be desirable to provide a fluid-dispensing hair removal device, which is mechanically simple to construct, which does not allow the fluid to come into contact with ambient air or the dispensing mechanism and which permits a more complete dispensing of fluid during use than traditional fluid-dispensing hair removal devices.